A box contains $5$ red balls, $7$ green balls, and $5$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not green?
Explanation: There are $5 + 7 + 5 = 17$ balls in the box. There are $7$ green balls. That means $17 - 7 = 10$ are not green. The probability is $ \frac{10}{17}$.